Conociendo el Futuro
by Bookworm.1994
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a los Cullen les llega una caja con libros?¿Y si esos libros les dijeran su futuro?¿Qué pasa si Bella también los recibe?¿Y si es antes de su llegada a Forks? Summary completo adentro


**CONOCIENDO MI FUTURO**

Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si a los Cullen les llega una caja con libros? ¿Y si esos libros les dijeran su futuro? ¿Qué pasa si Bella también los recibe? ¿Y si es antes de su llegada a Forks? ¿Decidirá quedarse con su madre o arriesgarse a conocer a Edward? ¿Que pensara Edward al saber todo lo que tendrá que pasar Bella para poder ser felices? ¿La arriesgará?

_Phoenix 26 de Diciembre_

Me encontraba disfrutando de la soledad de mi habitación, leyendo nuevamente Orgullo y Prejuicio, mi madre salió a dar un paseo, me pidió que la acompañara ya que hacia un fabuloso día, pero preferí quedarme, disfrutaba estar sola en casa.

Mi mama Renee Dwyer se caso recientemente con Phil, era un buen tipo, solo que muy joven, en este momento se encontraba de viaje nuevamente por su carrera, y mi madre se quedo conmigo, sé que eso la hacía desdichada, es por eso que estaba pensando seriamente pasar una temporada con …. _Mi papa en… Forks._

No es que tenga algo en contra de visitar a papa simplemente que odiaba ese planeta alienígena llamado Forks en el que vivía.

Decidí dejar mis pensamientos de lado y seguir con mi lectura, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida, esta vez por un suave golpe en la puerta de mi habitación.

Adelante – dije, me sorprendí al ver que ya casi eran las tres, mama salió hace como dos horas y yo no pude leer nada de mi libro.

Bella, cielo, llegando vi al cartero y dejó una caja, al acercarme vi que decía tu nombre en ella así que te la traje – dijo mama entregándome la caja – no trae remitente – me quede en silencio observando la caja y al abrirla me lleve una gran sorpresa _"vaya, libros" _– bueno me encontré con una viejas amigas en el parque y me invitaron a tomar el té con ellas y a cenar – hizo una pausa mirando el interior de la caja – me preguntaba si quieres venir conmigo.

Preferiría quedarme – le dije a mama, y cuando vi que iba a decir algo la corte de inmediato – es que me gustaría leer estos libros – le dije apuntando el contenido de la caja.

Está bien – dijo resignada –llegaré tarde, cuídate - y antes de que pudiera decir algo salió d mi habitación.

Gire mi vista hacia los libros y al alzar el primero cayo una nota.

_Querida Isabella:_

_Sé que no sabes quién soy, ni porque te envío estos libros, pero si lo hago es porque me parece injusto todo lo que tendrás que pasar para poder ser feliz, es por eso que te mando estos libros, al terminar de leer cada uno encontraras una nota, por favor, léela solo al terminar cada libro._

_Atte_

_Alguien que te aprecia. _

Y esto despertó en mí una gran curiosidad.

_Forks 26 de Diciembre_

Me encontraba en el único lugar donde podía encontrar paz, junto a mi piano. Me encontraba tocando la canción que le compuse a Esme, a mi madre.

Ya iba como tres horas aquí, me encontraba tranquilo hasta que escuche la voz mental de mi padre _"Edward baja rápido hay una reunión familiar" _no conteste me limite a bajar de inmediato al salón principal.

Que sucede? – pregunte, ya que vi las caras de desconcierto de toda mi familia.

Bueno – dijo Carlisle – nos llegó un paquete, el cartero la llevo hasta el hospital, ya que no conocen como llegar a casa…0

De hecho – interrumpió Alice – en el paquete dice: "Edward Cullen y Familia", no tiene remitente y no puedo ver el interior de las cajas – al decir esto último me sorprendí y la mire son incredulidad, ahora si que sentía una gran curiosidad de saber que había en la caja, así que cuando me decidí en abrirla, alguien ya se me adelanto.

Emmet se acerco a la caja y la abrió, y todos nos acercamos a ver su contenido, por su contenido, me di cuenta de la incredulidad en su mirada al ver lo que había dentro.

"_libros, enserio?" - _Ese era el pensamiento en general de su familia.

Entonces Carlisle alzo el primer libro, un pequeño sobre cayo, lo alce rápidamente y leí la nota en voz alta para que mi familia también supiera que decía.

_Querido Edward:_

_Sé que tú y tu familia no saben quién soy, solo puedo decirles que soy alguien que los aprecia mucho y a alguien a quien le parece injusto todo lo que tendrán que pasar, en especial tú para ser felices. Al termino de cada libro habrá una nota, les pido que la lean solo al terminar el libro por favor._

_Atte_

_Alguien que te aprecia._

Y esto incremento la curiosidad de toda la familia.


End file.
